


You're Still Here

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after they had separated, Obi-Wan and Padmé are miraculously reunited in a cantina on Tatoonie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "You're Still Here" is by Faith Hill. I'd been listening to the song all day, so it was no surprise; I ended up writing an Obidala viggie of the same name. Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Obi-Wan grunted as he leaned back against the bar. For once in his life, he didn't have to worry about the galaxy's turmoil or hope for a better tomorrow. Everything stopped two years ago after his Apprentice gave himself to the Darkside. Ben's heart ached to see the tears in her eyes, and the pain of saying goodbye to a daughter that would barely remember her or a son that would never know her, but she had been strong. She'd always been strong and beautiful in his eyes.

Padmé Amidala. Ben smiled, remembering her sweet brown eyes and chestnut brown hair, cascading in curls around her shoulders and her angelic smile. After that day in the hanger, when Padmé reached for Anakin, hugging him close to her, he knew something had changed between them.

He confronted her later while Anakin was being fitted with a robot hand. No words were exchanged between them. Obi-Wan hugged her, holding her close to his tunic as Anakin had, except this time. He didn't want to let her go that day, but he knew he had to. Padmé knew, had things been different between them, she would have fallen in love with Obi-Wan. They'd always had this special connection, a bond since they first met but it was never really explored.

Ben turned to the bartender, left some credits on the counter and turned to leave. He thought about raising his hood, but it didn't really matter. As he crossed the room, he stopped in his tracks, staring at a young petite brunette woman sitting alone in a booth. She wore a faded silver cloak and though her hood was drawn, Ben was able to make out her mischievous smile. She knew he was there, staring at her. He cleared his throat and walked quietly over to the booth.

~~  
 _You were standing in the sun then you turned away_  
And I knew I couldn't be but my heart believed  
Oh it seems like something everyday  
How could you be so far away  
When you're still here  
~~

"Padmé?" he whispered. If he was wrong, he'd look like a fool but he was sure it was her. She turned to him, smiled and flung her arms around his neck. Ben hugged her back as he slid into the booth and sat opposite her. "You know, you're not supposed to be here. It's dangerous for you to be away from Alderaan and Leia..."

"I know," Padmé whispered, "But I had to see you, Ben. I'd missed you, I'd missed seeing a familiar face..." she drifted off.

He smiled and grasped her hand, "I wish I could take you to see Luke, he's grown so much since you last saw him,"

"I wish I could see him too, hold him in my arms, as I do little Leia...It's different with her, I've held her many times but never really held her. She only knows me as her nurse and handmaiden...His highness thought it would be best since he's already married, it would only complicate matters if the public knew his daughter was from another woman." Padmé sighed and smiled, "I've really missed you, Ben,"

~~  
 _When I need you you're not hard to find_  
You're still here  
I can see you in my baby's eyes  
And I laugh and cry  
You're still here  
~~

"And I you, m'lady," he joked, squeezing her hand. "I bet your home is a lot nicer than the hut I call home?"

Padmé smiled, shrugging, "It is, but it's not really a home. Handmaidens are posted in front of my suite all the time. I know Bail's just being cautious, but it's overwhelming and it reminds me how alone I really am sometimes,"

"Coming to Tatoonie, it was the first time I had been on a planet outside of the Republic. I hated it. But after living here for two years, alone in the desert, it's become my home. I'm more accustomed now to the sudden sand storms and what time of the day I shouldn't be outside because of the harsh sun,"

"Sounds like you've started over," she mused, "Become Ben Kenobi, that crazy old hermit and not the young Jedi Master I knew,"

He shrugged, "People change, Padmé,"

She smiled and braced his hand again, "Yes, they do...Um Ben, I was wandering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Padmé,"

~~  
 _At the dream last night_  
That you came to me on silver wings of light  
I flew away with you in the painted sky  
And I woke up wondering what was real  
Is it what you see and touch or what you feel  
~~

She stood up suddenly and extended her hand to him, "Will you dance with me?" Obi-Wan looked around the bar, he noticed two band members sitting in the corner. No one else was there because it was very late but Ben sent the two musicians a mental note to play a light song. He turned to her, placing his hand in hers as they moved to the middle of the bar. "You know, Ben, it wasn't your fault."

"It's hard not to say what happened to Anakin wasn't my fault, that he made the decision himself, but I can't help but think maybe if I had been a better teacher or more aware of his feelings..."

Padmé nodded, "I know, I knew. I saw something in him change after Shmi died, but I didn't want to admit there was something wrong with him. I didn't want to admit it to myself that he had changed so much in the course of our short time together. I thought if he knew he had become a father, the Anakin I knew would come back. But he never did. He died a long time, long before he became that thing,"

~~  
 _Cause you're still here_  
Oh you're everywhere we've ever been  
You're still here  
~~

Ben smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from her face, "You really haven't changed, Padmé, it's amazing,"

"You remember the day in the temple, when Anakin was being fitted with a robotic hand, you confronted me. No words were exchanged between us but it was very clear, had things been different between us," she paused, "Maybe you could have loved me, and I..."

"And you could have loved me?" Ben finished, "My greatest regret was letting you go that day, because I knew once you left, I'd never be able to tell you how I felt about you,"

Padmé stopped dancing, staring into Ben's blue eyes. The love between them was always there, she knew that; as friends, they were very close. Ben watched her eyes as she suddenly leaned up and kissed him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

"No, no," Ben cried, "It was perfect, I always wanted to kiss you myself but Anakin...There was so much I wanted to share you with Padmé. I'm really so happy you're here with me like this,"

"I know, Ben," she whispered, "except I'm not here,"

~~  
 _I heard you in a stranger's laugh_  
And I hunger on to hear your laugh again  
~~

Ben raised his head from the sleeve of his tunic, which had served as a pillow for quite some time and looked around the cantina. It was empty and almost ready to close too. He glanced at the corner lounge, he knew there wasn't anybody there but he needed to see that with his own eyes. He grabbed some credits from inside of his robe and left them on the counter as he quietly left the cantina, disappearing once again into the Tatoonie night.

~~  
 _Just once again_  
Oh...  
Thought I saw you today  
You were standing in the sun then you turned away  
Away  
~~

The End


End file.
